Colisión
by CureWhite13
Summary: Todo lo que Taichi desea es volver a disfrutar de esas aventuras veraniegas con sus amigos y los Digimon. Y todo lo que ciertos villanos desean es vengarse de los Niños Elegidos. Su plan está listo. Tai ya ha formulado su deseo. Lo que los Niños Elegidos no saben es que en esa nueva aventura no es para nada como las anteriores... Taiora/Sorato, Takari/Daikari, Koumi, Kenyako.


**N/A:** ¡Buenas, gente! Debido a problemas de inspiración con 'Después de ti' (Muy graves, por cierto TTwTT), he decidido poner en marcha esta idea que me viene rondando desde hace algún tiempo. No está muy perfilada y seguro que un monton de cosas se quedan sueltas pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Las edades de los protas son las que siguen:

Jyou- 18 años.

Taichi, Sora y Yamato- 17 años.

Koushiro y Mimi- 16 años.

Miyako- 15 años.

Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken- 14 años.

Iori- 12 años.

En principio, tengo pensado usar los nombres originales, excepto cuando viene el graciosillo de turno y llama a los pobres personajes por sus apodos.

Contiene lenguaje 'grosero' (son adolescentes, al fin y al cabo), contendrá violencia y... no va a ser lemon, pero algo habrá. B)

Las parejas, en principio, serán Taiora/Sorato, Koumi, Takari/Daikari y Kenyako. En principio, porque como veréis hay muchos más personajes aquí.

¿Los villanos? ¡Sorpresa! Leed, y dejad reviews dándome vuestras pujas.

Ya desde el principio me disculpo por cualquier errata que pueda haber. Prefiero escribir con bolígrafo, pero como luego hay que pasarlo aquí... pues oye. Cualquiera comete errores. :)

¡Porfi porfi porfi, dejad reviews! ¡Espero, de todo corazón, que os guste!

**Disclaimer: No poseo Digimon. Si lo hiciera, Taiora sería canon y las temporadas aún contarían con la pandilla de 'Adventure'.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Cuando la luz cae del cielo.**

* * *

Vacío. Dolor. Oscuridad.

Cuatro almas, espíritus errantes y sin cuerpo flotan en la nada. Por ahora. Tras seis años sumidos en la más profunda agonía, sus planes de venganza están casi completos.

"¿Eztá todo lizto?" pregunta una voz infantil, rasposa, canturreando.

"Casi..." respondió, con una carcajada otra voz, metálica, oscura.

"Los Niños Elegidos no tienen ni idea de qué les espera..." intervino una tercera voz. Fría, sin emoción, una voz que te pone los pelos de punta.

Poco a poco, unos puntitos comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad. Los puntitos fueron adquiriendo su forma, alargada, roja. Los ojos eran lo único diferente en la extensión negra.

Una carcajada comenzó, poco a poco adquiriendo fuerza y odio.

Sí, desde luego que los Niños Elegidos no sabían lo que se les venía encima.

**~oOo~**

·_Francia, 23 de Julio de 2004. Bajo la Torre Eiffel._

"¡Vámos, Catherine!" dijo una chica pelirroja, poniendo las manos en sus caderas y arrugando la nariz. "No voy a esperarte todo el día, tú vives aquí, deja de mirar escaparates de una puta vez."

Catherine, una muchacha joven, rubia, muy francesa, se irguió y miró a su acompañante con cara de pocos amigos.

"_Primego_, te _aggadecegía_ que dejases de _usag_ esas _palabgas _tan _hoggibles_." dijo, acercándose con porte erguido a la pelirroja. "Segundo, no me metas _pgisa_. No voy a _pegmitir_ que me hables en ese tono. Yo _migagé _cuantos _escapagates_ me _plasca_."

Una pequeña criatura roja vestida con una sudadera negra, demasiado grande para ella enseñó los colmillos. La chica pelirroja extendió la mano para calmarla. A su vez, ataviada con un vestido y con apariencia similar a una flor, otra criatura se colocó delante de Catherine y levantó la barbilla con un '¡Uhm!" indignado. Tanto ésta última criatura como la francesa pasaron altivas ante el otro par.

"Álex, ¿quieres que las enseñe modales?" preguntó la criatura roja.

"No." Negó Álex. "No merece la pena. Vamos, Elecmon."

El grupo llegó hasta la base de la Torre Eiffel y pacientemente se pusieron a la cola. Catherine se atusó su larga cabellera rubia y comprobó que tanto su camiseta blanca de tirantes como su falda vaquera estaban en perfectas condiciones; ante la mirada escéptica de Álex.

"¿Vas a dejar de ser tan sumamente superficial algún día?"

"Y tú, ¿vas a _dejag_ de_ seg _tan sumamente _ogdinaria _algún día?"

"Te juro que, si no fueses mi prima, ya te habrías ganado un buen par de collejas bien dadas."

"Yo estoy _seguga _de que tú y yo tenemos poco de _pgimas_."

"Ojalá tuvieses razón. Odio tener a una ñoña como tú por prima."

Y justo cuando la rubia iba a replicar, sus puños cerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas; un hombre uniformado las avisó de que ya podían entrar en el ascensor. Extraño, pero el ascensor estaba vacío. ¿Y toda la gente que estaba haciendo cola con ellas? Las muchachas se encogieron de hombros y entraron en el ascensor. La máquina cuadrada las subió al segundo piso, desde donde tendrían que subir andando a la cima de la Torre.

Al llegar, el bullicio que las muchachas y sus acompañantes esperaban brilló por su ausencia.

"¿Qué cojones...?" preguntó Álex, cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

"¡_Pog favog, _cállate!" la regañó Catherine, que odiaba las palabras malsonantes. "¡_Estagán arriba!_"

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y comenzó a subir, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su propia sudadera negra. La combinaba, ante el horror de su prima, con una camiseta de tirantes roja, un cinturón negro y unos vaqueros cortos también negros; además de medias oscuras y botas Dr Martens de charol negro. Al lado de Catherine, podría pasar por la novia de Chukie.

Mientras que ella y Elecmon llegaron sin esfuerzo al último piso, Catherine y su amiga, Floramon, tuvieron sus problemillas. Ambas tenían poca resistencia, y la muchacha no practicaba ningún deporte, así que el más mínimo ejercicio las cansaba.

Al llegar, sudorosas y prácticamente con la lengua fuera; se encontraron con una Álex petrificada, mirando hacia afuera por el balcón.

"¿Qué pasa, valiente Álex?" preguntó, sacando fuerzas para levantar una ceja, haciéndose la interesante. "¿Miedo a las _altugas?_"

La pelirroja negó, sus ojos delineados en negro muy abiertos.

"Álex..." dijo Elecmon, sacudiendo su cabezita para quitarse la capucha y saltando sobre el hombro de su amiga. "¿Qué pasa?" La chica estaba nerviosa, asustada. Y no era para menos.

El cielo azul del verano de París estaba ahora cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes que había aparecido en minutos, y un frío horrible envolvió a las chicas. Catherine se frotó los brazos mientras se colocaba junto a su prima, mirando a la calle abarrotada. ¿Abarrotada? No. Los coches estaban parados, los columpios se mecían vacíos, una pelota solitaria botaba en medio de un parque desierto. No había nadie.

"¿Dónde están todos?" Consiguió murmurar Catherine, mirando a su prima, que negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

"Algo debe _estag ocuggiendo._ Algo muy _ggave._" Dijo Floramon, entrecerrando los ojos. "Lo noto."

De pronto, sin explicación ni aviso; un agujero se abrió en las grises nubes que encapotaban el cielo. Un rayo de luz verdosa se dirigió a las cuatro únicas figuras a la vista. Las chicas se agacharon, a Elecmon se le erizó el pelo del lomo y Floramon se puso en posición de ataque. El viento aumentó, las hojas flotaron, se envolvieron en el pelo de Catherine, que gritó. Álex la agarró de la mano, apretando fuerte con la suya, de uñas rojas oscuro.

"¡Tranquila!" se hizó oír por encima del ruido del viento contra sus tímpanos.

Finalmente, el rayo de luz las alcanzó. En el momento exacto en que las tocó, la luz aumentó, y cual explosión, dejó un destello blanco.

El barullo de París volvió, gente corriente ajena a que hacía unos segundos no se encontraban allí; y, sobre todo, ajena a que cuatro figuras se desvanecieron de repente y sin dejar rastro.

**~oOo~**

_·Rusia, 23 de Julio de 2004. Plaza Roja de Moscú._

"Frigimon, no te muevas, ¿vale?" susurró un muchacho de pelo oscuro con un claro acento del Norte.

Un gran oso de nieve asintió con la cabeza, cubriendo al chico y sus dos amigos con copos blancos y fríos.

"Jo, cuidado..." se quejó una muchacha de cabellos relativamente cortos -para una chica- y mejillas encendidas.

"Tranquila, Alissa. Es solo nieve. No pasa nada." dijo otro chico, éste de cabellos rubios, poniéndola una mano en el hombro. Ella asintió.

"Gracias, Yuri. Aún estoy algo confundida por... todo."

Una especia de caballo de metal con un casco gris de sólo una fina línea como rendija para los ojos se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, con porte erguido.

"Yuri, algo pasa." dijo.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza. "¿Unimon?" dijo, posando su mano sobre el lomo de la criatura. "Sí, las cosas parecen normales pero... no sé."

Alissa abrió mucho los ojos. "Pero... ¡Ay, Damyen!" se aferró al brazo del chico moreno. "Mira, yo no pedí estar aquí. No me apetece que aparezca un Digimon, o como sea que se llamen, y nos mate." Las grandes orbes azules de la muchacha brillaban.

"Alissa, calma." Damyen la abrazó con fuerza, frotando la espalda de la chica suavemente. Bueno, se supone que era su novia, ¿no? Era su deber, reconfortarla, decirla que todo iba a ir bien. "Unimon dice que pasa algo. Todavía no ha pasado nada. Puede que se equivoque."

Unimon abrió la boca, para replicar que él nunca se equivocaba con esas cosas; pero se dio cuenta de que el muchacho sólo pretendía calmar a Alissa, y decidió callarse.

"Alissa, Alissa, ya verás que no es nada." Un candelabro con ojos dio saltitos a los pies de la chica.

"Gracias, Candlemon..." dijo ella, zafándose con cuidado del abrazo de Damyen y acuclillándose para sonreír al Digimon. "Me alegro de tenerte conmigo."

"¡Y yo me alegro de estar contigo!"

En ese momento, Frigimon se movió; la nieve cubiró aún más a los tres amigos. "Algo sea cerca..." dijo con su voz profunda y calmada. "¡Ay! Cuidado, Candlemon..." El pequeño Digimon se había acercado demasiado a él y lo había quemado.

"¡¿Qué es eso?" dijo Yuri, señalando a una gruesa capa de nubes que cubría el cielo de la primera mañana despejada del mes de manera alarmantemente rápida.

"Os lo dije." Unimon levantó aún más la cabeza. Todos los chicos y sus DIgimon se giraron a mirarlo. Hasta que oyeron un '¡Boom!' detrás de ellos.

Esperaban ver la plaza en llamas, gente corriendo, gritando, quizás una lejana sirena de ambulancia aproximándose. Pero no encontraron nada sino silencio. El silencio más sepulcral, tenebroso y estremecedor que habían oído -o no oído- en su vida.

Candlemon saltó a los brazos de Alissa, que se aferró a él con fuerza. Damyen la puso una mano en el hombro y dio un paso hacia atrás. Yuri cerró los puños y frunció el ceño antes de salir corriendo de su escondite a la sombra de la Catedral de San Basilio para exponerse, seguido de Unimon, a que cualquiera que pasase -porque él esperaba que alguien pasase- se alarmara.

Pronto fueron seguidos por Alissa y Candlemon. Damyen y Frigimon tuvieron que tener más cuidado para evitar que el oso se debilitase por el calor veraniego de Moscú.

Y, sin más que unos segundos después de que los amigos se parasen en el centro exacto de la plaza; una luz amarillenta bajó del cielo levantando una gran ráfaga de viento. Alissa fue la primera en desparecer con un chillido. Damyen y Yuri corrieron hacia el lugar donde la chica estaba segundos atrás, pero no llegaron a moverse.

Un destello blanco.

Una mujer se detuvo ante un pequeño charco de agua en medio de la plaza. No. Eso no era raro, pensó. Cualquier niño podría haber tirado un poco de agua de una botella. Pero... ¿eran eso huellas de caballo? Dos medias lunas oscuras, marcas de agua, en el suelo seco de la plaza. La mujer miró alrededor. No, no había caballo alguno a la vista. Qué raro. Se encogió de hombros y se fue, sin más.

**~oOo~**

_·Sydney, 23 de Julio de 2004. En la playa, cerca del edificio de la Ópera._

Un niño, no muy mayor jugaba en un banco, oculto de las miradas indiscretas de los turistas que viajan a Australia hasta en su época fría. No, no jugaba solo. Estaba sentado en un banco, agarrando de las pinzas a un cangrejo grande y azul.

El chico reía, mientras el cangrejo enseñaba una gran sonrisa.

"¡Hey, Lingo!" dijo una voz muy aguda, provocando que el chico se sobresaltara y diese un pequeño salto. Lingo se giró rápidamente, listo para esconder al cangrejo en caso de necesidad.

Una pequeña cabezita asomaba por detras de un muro. El pelo marrón y algo largo se inclinaba graciosamente hacia un lado cubriendo los ojos y la morena mejilla del chico que había hablado.

"¡Daniel!" suspiró Lingo, sonriendo y levantándose de un salto. "Me has asustado, pensé que alguien iba a ver a Crabmon..." El muchacho miró, protector, al Digimon azul que inocentemente abría y cerraba las pinzas, ajeno a las preocupaciones de su compañero.

"Oh, tranquilo, na hay nadie por aquí..." Daniel comenzó a caminar hacia Lingo, un gran renacuajo morado caminando patosamente detrás de él.

"¡Hola a los dos! ¿Qué tal, Otamamon?" Lingo apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y se agachó para saludar al pequeño Digimon.

"Ah, todo perfecto." Otamamon se sonrojó claramente y sonrió, mirando a otro lado.

Lingo asintió y se levantó de nuevo, girándose y caminando hasta detenerse en un muro que se abría a un inmenso océano azul, claro, brillante.

"Da gusto que haga un día así, ¿verdad?" comentó Daniel apoyándose en el muro junto a su amigo. "Incluso en invierno. Es increíble."

"¿Tú crees? Supongo." Lingo parpadeó, perdido en su ensoñación. "Sí, tienes razón. He oído que en otros sitios siempre hace o mucho calor o mucho frío. Aquí nunca hay casi ni nubes, eso es genial."

"Genial, hasta que llegan las nubes..." Crabmon despertó a Lingo con su voz rasposa. "Mira, mira esas nubes..."

En apenas segundos, el Sol desapareció y la sombra de unas nubes negras oscureció los rostros de los muchachos.

"Jo, ¿y esto?" Preguntó Daniel para sí mismo, decepcionado.

"Yo tendría cuidado..." dijo Otamamon saltando para ver por encima del muro.

Crabmon hizo sonar las pinzas con más fuerza.

Un trueno, y un rayo de luz azul bajó con gran fuerza hacia Lingo y Daniel. Los chicos chillaron y en apenas segundos y tras un destello blanco, el escondite secreto de los dos amigos estaba vacío.

**~oOo~**

_·Nueva York, 23 de Julio de 2004. Hyde Park._

"¡Aah! ¡Qué día tán maravilloso!" Una pelirrosa Mimi Tachikawa se estiró, sentada en un banco del parque más grande de Nueva York bajo un radiante cielo azul.

A su lado se encontraba uno de sus mejores amigos, su flechazo, el chico de sus sueños. Michael. Los rizos rubios del chico brillaban con destellos dorados bajo el sol veraniego de la cuidad que nunca duerme. En sus brazos, aguantaba a un pequeño Digimon verde con un cuerno. Betamon. Los ojos de Mimi brillaron. ¡Cómo extrañaba a Palmon! ¡Su Palmon! Pero lo tenía a él, a Michael. Por supuesto, él no era sustituto de su amiga, para nada. Pero conseguía alegrarla los días más oscuros, y hacer mejores los momentos alegres.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Michael, sonriendo cálidamente a Mimi. Había pillado a la chica mirándolo embobada, aunque nunca pensó que en su cabeza, Mimi lo estaba besando con fuerza y pasión.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, unos pequeños adornos dorados en su cabello brillaron.

"¡N-no!" dijo, apretando fuerte los ojos. "Sólo me había distraído."

"Ah, claro..." Michael esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Esa chica lo volvía loco. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. "Oye, Betamon, vete a ver si encuentras alguna manzana en la hierba, ¿vale?"

El Digimon le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y se fue, dejando a los chicos solos.

Mimi sintió mariposas en el estómago, estaba sola con el chico al que quería, después de todo. Se atusó su vestido blanco y chocó los talones de sus cuñas un par de veces. Intentando relajar el ambiente, comenzó a canturrear una canción con su aguda voz.

Michael respiró hondo, sonrió y se giró para mirar a la chica. Llevaba días planeándolo. Iba a pedirla salir con él, tras un par de meses de ir juntos al cine, a pasear, o a la feria por fin se decidió a llevar las cosas un paso más allá. Tenían dieciséis años, por Dios. Ya era hora de dejarse de tonterías y hacer de eso una relación seria.

"Mimi..." comenzó el muchacho.

La chica lo miró, quizás demasiado deprisa. "¿Sí?"

Michael inspiró con fuerza. "Mimi, sabes que últimamente hemos estado saliendo mucho..."

"Sí..." la chica se mordió el labio, tenía una corazonada de hacia donde iban a ir las cosas pero no quería darse demasiadas esperanzas. Era una chica, quizás todo eran historias que ella se montaba en su cabeza.

"...y, bueno. Tú me gustas mucho." Michael enrojeció. "Así que pensé que quizás te gustaría... ehem. ¿Salir conmigo?"

Las mejillas de Mimi se encendieron, sus ojos brillaron y asintió fervientemente.

"¡Me encantaría!" asinsitó. Sin poderlo evitar, se lanzó a los brazos de Michael, apretándolo con fuerza contra sí. Despacio, se separó y colocó sus manos en las mejillas del chico. Se inclinó hacia adelante y unió sus labios a los del chico.

Fue, en su opinión, un beso perfecto. Parecían encajar perfectamente, como ella siempre había imaginado. Michael enlazó sus dedos en el pelo rosa de Mimi, los pequeños adornos que la chica se había colocado en los mechones se notaban perfectamente, las puntas de las estrellitas pinchaban. Mientras besaba a Mimi, Michael sonrió. Ella estiró los brazos y rodeó el cuello del chico. Se sentía volar. Todo era perfecto.

Con cuidado, se separaron. Mimi rió como una colegiala y volvió a inclinarse hacia Michael, cuando un 'Beep' llegó a sus oídos proveniente del cinturón de la chica. Con un suspiro, Mimi desenganchó del trozo de tela que usaba para ajustar más el vestido su dispositivo digital. "No lo entiendo, no debería de sonar..."

Miró la pantallita, no leía nada, sólo parpadeaba y pitaba sin cesar. Michael se acercó para mirar. Luego comprobó su propio dispositivo, que seguía tan apagado como en los últimos dos años y medio.

"¡Michael! ¡Michael!" Betamon apareció por detrás del banco. "Michael, algo pasa, estoy seguro."

El muchacho asintió, se levantó y tomo a Mimi de la mano. "Creo que deberíamos irnos, esto no me gusta como pinta..."

Mimi lo miró, y había algo que no cuadraba en él. Pero todo seguía igual... sus ojos azules, grandes y expresivos; su piel suave; sus mechones de pelo dorado que brillaban con el Sol y... ¿dónde estaban esos destellos que ella tanto adoraba? Y entonces se fijó, el Sol había desaparecido. Tras Michael, el cielo estaba negro. Literalmente. La chica soltó un gemido e hizo un puchero.

El rubio tiró de ella. "¡Vamos, Betamon!" soltó un gruñido. "Mimi, podemos ir a mi casa, ¿vale? Venga, vámonos..."

La chica no se desplazó. Sus ojos brillantes estaban clavados en un punto fijo en el cielo. Michael se dio la vuelta y observó, alarmado, cómo un rayo de luz blanca se dirigía hacia ellos. Con rapidez, rodeó a Mimi con sus brazos mientras Betamon se encogía en posición de ataque.

"¡Betamon, digievo-" No le dio tiempo a terminar. El rayo los alcanzó, una explosión de luz que duró un minuto cegó a Mimi por un instante, mientras caía al suelo. Chilló cuando Michael, sin darse cuenta, la tiró del pelo. Cuando por fin pudo ver con normalidad, se encontró sola, sentada en el suelo de tierra del parque. No había ni rastro de Michael ni de Betamon. En el suelo, una pequeña estrella como las que adornaban su pelo yacía, todavía brillando tras el rayo de luz.

"Michael..."

**~oOo~**

_·Tokyo, 24 de Julio de 2004. Residencia Yagami, Odaiba._

Si alguien hubiese preguntado a Taichi dónde querría estar seis años atrás, al conocer a los Digimon; el muchacho de once años hubiese respondido que en casa, viendo la tele y jugando al fútbol.

Ahora, con diecisiete años, lo único que desearía es volver. A esos días de Sol, calor, amistad y aventuras.

La pandilla se había separado un poco. Mimi, sin ir más lejos, estaba en Nueva York. Jyou preparaba los exámenes de ingreso a la Universidad. Koushiro, Izzy, se pasaba el día preparando programas informáticos (y eso que era a quien Tai más veía). Takeru y Hikari habían empezado a salir y se pasaban el día en la noria, en el parque, en Aqua Park... De Cody, Yolei y Ken poco sabía. Davis y él entrenaban juntos. Y Sora y Yamato... bueno. Tres años antes habían decidido empezar una relación y hacía poco que la habían puesto fin. Taichi había guardado distancias con ambos durante esos tres largos años, tres años sin su Sora, su mejor amiga. Tras la ruptura, la pelirroja se concentró en sus entrenamientos de tenis más que nunca, y Yamato no salía del estudio de grabación.

Además, el tiempo era horrible. La temperatura había caído de unos treinta grados a apenas catorce o quince. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de la habitación de Taichi mientras el muchacho jugueteaba con su Digivice. El pequeño aparato llevaba casi dos años callado. Sin pitidos, sin luz. Muerto.

Con un suspiro, Tai se calzó sus playeras, cogió de un cajón un par de grandes gafas de aviador que siempre llevaba con él y se puso una chaqueta.

Salió a la calle, dejando que la lluvia empapase su cabello y gruesas gotas le resbalasen por la cara. Cruzó el Rainbow Bridge, que unía Odaiba con Sibahura, y siguió andando.

Anduvo, anduvo y anduvo. Caminar lo ayudaba a pensar, a relajarse y a ordenar su cabeza. Lo necesitaba, y mucho.

Tras casi una hora de vagabundear por la cuidad, levantó la cabeza. Ya no llovía. Las calles eran tan familiares... Inspiró con fuerza. _Hikarigaoka_. Donde todo había comenzado, diez años atrás. Diez años. _'Taichi, deja de torturarte así. La puerta está cerrada. Las aventuras se han acabado. Ya está. Veta a casa.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho.

Con un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia Odaiba de nuevo. Tenía para rato.

De repente, provocando un escalofrío en las entrañas del chico, el Digivice comenzó a pitar. Un puntito se mostró en la pantalla. Tai abrió mucho los ojos y, como en los viejos tiempos, comenzó a seguir la señal que el aparatito marcaba.

Llegó hasta el puente donde había tenido lugar la lucha entre un Greymon y un Parrotmon tantos años atrás. Con cuidado cruzó la calle y llegó hasta un rincón tras las escaleras del puente. El chico hizo una mueca. Latas de refresco, bolsas de patatas vacías y hasta algún que otro condón usado. La gente era una guarra, desde luego.

_"Tai-ch-i"_

El muchacho se sobresaltó. Alguien lo había llamado. El Digivice pitaba con más fuerza. La voz se volvió a escuchar.

_"T-i-ch-i"_

Parecía como si estuviese hablando por teléfono con interferencias. El sonido se cortaba.

"¿Sí?" Tai tragó saliva. "¿Quién eres?"

_"Todo, y nada. - Soy un- am-go, Taichi-"_

"¿Qué quieres?" No se fiaba ni un pelo.

_"Ay-dart-, Taichi... Sé- qué sient-s. Solo-, aburr-do. ¿Dó-de están las aventu-ras?" _Tai palideció. _"Oh, lo sé- claro que lo sé- Te llev- observ-ndo por-mucho tiemp-o. La chica- que te gust- pasa de ti... Qué solita-ria es la vida,- ¿verdad?"_

El castaño apretó los puños. "Déjame. Anda y que te den." Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

_"Ah, pero yo pue-do ayud-rte..." _Tai se detuvo. _"¿Quieres- -er a -Agumon- de nu-evo?"_

Taichi asintió, de mala gana, pero lo hizo. De pronto, el sonido se hizo más nítido.

_"Pues puedo ayudarte. Una sombra amenaza el Mundo Digital... ¿estás dispuesto a ayudar a quienes tantas veces te han ayudado?"_

Taichi no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que conocía esa voz. De todos modos, asintió.

_"Tus amigos te seguirán, y lo sabes. Alza tu dispositivo, Taichi..."_

Dejando las dudas que lo asaltaban a un lado y dejándose llevar por sus ganas de aventuras, levantó su Digivice.

De la pared de las escaleras surgió una especie de agujero negro muy pequeño. El Digivice comenzó a brillar, y la luz que despedía se dirigió hacia ese espacio oscuro, como si estuviese siendo succionado.

Taichi se quedó anonadado y rápidamente apartó el dispositivo.

_"Gracias... las aventuras están a punto de empezar."_

"Joder. Joder. ¿Qué mierdas acaba de pasar?" Tai se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. "Woah."

En ese momento, su móvil sonó. Sacó de su bolsillo el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja.

"¿Sí?"

_"¿Taichi? Hasta que lo cojes..."_

"Koushiro, ¿qué pasa?" Tai sonrió. Igual ya había acabado su maldito trabajo.

_"Tai, algo grave está pasando. Mimi me ha enviado un mensaje, Michael ha desparecido. Y Gennai acaba de contactar conmigo. Algo oscuro está atacando a los Digimons."_

Taichi tragó saliva. Mierda. Él quería aventuras, no poner en peligro a sus amigos. "Y... y qué..."

Oyó un característico 'Beep' del ordenador de Izzy en la otra línea. Koushiro soltó un jadeo.

_"Tai, ya he llamado a los demás. Ven a mi casa cagando leches. Esto es serio."_

"Izzy, me estás preocupando, ¿qué pasa?"

_"Taichi. Niños Elegidos de todo el mundo han desaparecido."_

"E- está bien. Voy para allá. Estoy..." tosió. "...estoy un poco lejos, pero me daré prisa."

_"Gracias."_

Taichi colgó y tragó saliva.

_'Felicidades, Tai.'_ Se dijo a sí mismo. _'La acabas de cagar pero bien.'_


End file.
